Crossing A Line
by Slytherin Rose Weasley
Summary: Luna's been hiding a secret from her friends. She's in love with Harry. But what can she do when he belongs to Ginny? It's not like Harry would ever look twice at her anyway, or that's what Luna thought. But she should be careful, playing with fire means you get burnt.
1. A Dream Come True

**A/N: So here's another new multichapter story for my favourite people. I think we've already ascertained that I am in no way shape or form the gorgeous and talented JK Rowling, and I don't make a single penny from this either. I really hope you all enjoy this.**

Luna sat there, underneath the big willow tree by the lake, savouring the sunshine. She knew that she shouldn't spend too much time in the sun, her skin was too fair and she would burn to a crisp, but there was something about feeling the heat on her face and stomach that relaxed her. Luna was being ever so careful not to fall asleep, as she rolled onto her stomach to try and gain an even tan, and she resumed daydreaming about the man who had her heart. She had never told her friends about who she liked, mainly because although they would agree that he was a lovely guy, he was kind of promised to someone else. They weren't engaged or anything, but Luna didn't feel that she could go behind a friend's back, and get with the guy that she liked. It was too complicated. There was no harm in daydreaming though. That wouldn't hurt anyone.

Everyone expected Luna to end up with Neville, they were somewhat similar and complemented each other personality wise, but it was never going to happen. Both Luna and Neville had sat down and discussed this, and she knew that he had a soft spot for Hannah Abbott anyway. No the person that Luna was besotted with was another good friend of hers, Harry Potter. But she would never be able to act upon her feelings for Harry because everyone knew that he and Ginny had a thing for each other. Neither of them had acted upon it yet, but judging by how they'd been acting before today's Quidditch match, it wouldn't be long until they were an item.

A shadow fell over Luna, and she looked up to see Ginny hovering above her, a huge grin on her face. Ginny certainly looked like the cat who had got the cream. Luna sighed inwardly, speak of the devil and doth he shall appear. Luna however wasn't one to be horrible to someone, and she didn't dislike Ginny, she was just jealous of her. They were very similar people; neither of them ever backed down and always found a way to get what they wanted, but they were also very different. Ginny was headstrong while Luna was more calm and passive. Ginny was the popular one, and Luna wondered whether that was the reason Harry was so attracted to her.

Ginny dropped onto the ground beside Luna, and pulled back her thick red hair, twisting it up into a messy bun with a few tendrils hanging loose around her face. She tipped her head back so her face was angled up to the sun, and then began to spill her latest gossip, her happiness leaking out of every word.

"You won't believe this! Harry finally kissed me! After the match earlier we were in the common room, and you know how gutted Harry was that he couldn't play, he hated that I had to take his place. But anyway I came over, you know just to give him a hug, because we're celebrating aren't we?" Ginny paused to catch her breath, but she didn't really require an answer from Luna, it was more of a rhetorical question. Luna nodded, as she always did when Ginny was exalting over something. "But then when I really wasn't expecting it, because I'd pretty much given up on Harry, he just pulled me in close and kissed me. Like properly kissed me. You can imagine Ron wasn't too happy about it, but it just feels so right. I feel like I should be with Harry, like we were meant to be together. You understand what I'm saying don't you?"

As Ginny continued talking, debating whether or not the kiss meant that her and Harry were now a couple, Luna felt her heart sink, just a little. She had known realistically that Harry would never look in her direction, why would he go for the weird kooky girl when he could have Ginny, who was all passion and fire, but it still hurt to know that he was now with her. The worst thing was that she couldn't tell anyone about her sadness, for they would accuse her of betraying Ginny.

Turning back to her friend Luna plastered a fake smile on her face, and hugged her tightly. "That's brilliant news, Ginny."

**A/N: So what did you think? Please leave me a little review; they really help me to grow as a writer and I love hearing from all of you. **

**If you've enjoyed what I've written then please feel free to follow my writer's account on Twitter, (SRWfanfiction), where you can keep up to date with the projects that I'm working on.**

**I've already written the second chapter of this story, so I'll be back fairly soon.**


	2. Battle Scars

**A/N: So here's chapter two. Sorry it's a few days later than planned but I've been off interviewing for jobs and had to prioritise that. As usual I'm not JK Rowling and I don't make a single penny from this. I really hope you like this second chapter.**

Luna knew that something was up from the moment that her Galleon from the DA started burning in her pocket. It hadn't done that since Dumbledore's Army had been disbanded the previous year, but Luna had clung onto it not only as a keepsake but in hope that maybe one day they could restart the DA. She knew it sounded ridiculous, but to Luna it was the one place where she felt like she had friends. But as the weeks had passed Luna's hope had started to fade, that was until her Galleon started burning again.

She fished out a handful of coins, tipping most of them onto the bed, apart from the one that was still heating her hand through. Luna held the coin up to the light so she could read the serial number around the edge of the coin, that was after all where the time and date of each meeting had been recorded. Her eyes widened slightly as she took in today's date, and a time half hour from now. Luna hurriedly climbed off of her bed and changed into some dark tight fitting clothes, having always learnt that it was best to stick to the shadows if you were going to be out in the corridors after hours. As Luna was turning to leave, picking up the Galleon as she went, her wand tucked behind her ear, she noticed something strange. Holding the Galleon up to the light once more she noticed that there were a few extra numerals, giving her co-ordinates for where to meet. Clearly today wasn't going to be a standard DA meeting. Luna cast a standard location charm and found that they were meeting by the Gryffindor common room instead.

When Luna arrived she joined the huddle of anxious Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs, slipping in next to Neville who shot her a weak smile. Luna beamed back at him, before turning her attention to Hermione and Ron who seemed to be in charge. It was strange though that Harry was nowhere to be seen. Wasn't he usually the one leading these things? She deduced from Ginny's calm composure however that nothing serious had happened to him, because if that were the case then Ginny would be inconsolable. Noticing the full moon outside the window Luna brightened, wondering if they were going hunting for the Crumple Horned Snorkack. It really was perfect conditions for such an adventure.

"I can't tell you everything about what we're going to do tonight," Hermione started speaking, her voice full of grim determination. "But what I can tell you is that Hogwarts may be at risk of an attack." A ripple ran through the remaining members of the DA, whispers breaking out like little fires. Hermione raised her voice to win back everyone's attention. "Now there are going to be teachers patrolling the corridors, as well as members of the Order of the Phoenix. But Harry doesn't think this is going to be enough. He has a suspicion that the Death Eaters are going to try and break in using rather unconventional methods, namely a Vanishing Cabinet that lies in the Room of Requirement. Therefore Harry wants as many of us on hand as possible to patrol the fifth floor, and to defend our castle. Has anybody got any …"

The rest of Hermione's question was cut off by a loud rumble and the floor shaking. The students looked at one another mixtures of fear and excitement in their expressions. They waited tense, not sure exactly what to expect. Hermione and Ron were moving amongst them giving advice; suggesting that they use defensive spells to look after one another, and that they should aim to injure but not kill the Death Eaters. Ginny had scoffed at this, and Luna had to agree. Some people didn't deserve to live, although she knew if Hogwarts made too big a stand Voldemort would find some horrible form of retribution for them.

Then just as the clock struck ten, figures emerged from the gloom at the other end of the corridor. Luna started firing off Stunners at whomever she could, knowing that would immobilise the enemy while Ginny was going for a more destructive approach. The two girls battled side by side, throwing curse after curse, not pausing to rest. They worked well as a team, Ginny was skilled in combative magic, and Luna was better at defensive charms. She cast yet another shield charm over the two of them as their last one was shattered by the Cruciatus Curse. It was only by a stroke of luck that Ginny had managed to dive into an alcove to avoid being hit.

Then everything went pitch black. She couldn't see a thing. Luna could hear people moving past her, but she didn't want to try and curse them for two good reasons. Firstly she would probably miss her target in this unnatural darkness. Secondly, and more importantly, the chances were the people moving past her were probably her friends.

It was a few moments before the lights came back on, and Luna turned to her friends puzzled. The number of Death Eaters before them seemed reduced; clearly some of them had escaped. Cursing, Luna tore off in the direction that she thought she'd heard them moving, towards the Astronomy tower, with Ginny, Neville and Ernie hot on her heels.

"There!" she called, pointing ahead of her where she could see the end of someone's robes whipping around a corner. Luna was just about to follow them when Draco Malfoy suddenly appeared; running down towards her, and Luna slowed her step. She wasn't about to curse a fellow student, no matter how much of a pig headed idiot she thought they were. She'd let Malfoy past and then start the chase again.

Only Malfoy looked straight at her, his grey eyes full of panic, and cast a spell that Luna didn't recognise. The base of the stairs was now covered in some black mist, but Luna would be damned if she was going to let that stop her. Too late she realised that it was some kind of defensive charm, something that only someone with darkness in their soul could pass through, and she found herself being thrown backwards against a wall and crumpling to the floor, her eyes closing on the battle raging on around her.

**A/N: So what did you think? Please leave me a little review; they really help me to grow as a writer and I love hearing your feedback.**

**saraim: Yes Luna will get her chance, don't worry.**

**MrsHermioneSnape06: I'm glad you liked the start, hopefully you'll like this chapter too.**

**TalonsandTealeaves: You're back! It's only been around two years ... oh how I've missed you. I hope you like this chapter dearest.**

**WhiteElfElder: I'm going to leave it as a natural attraction. Whilst Ginny is all passion and fire, I feel that Luna has the calm and quiet nature that Harry needs over the coming months.**

**brynn2301: I'm glad you found it amazing, and I hope you like this chapter just as much.**

**Shadowsmage: Hopefully this chapter will be just as good, I'm planning on starting to pair Harry and Luna together over the next few chapters.**

**123irish: Don't worry Luna will get a shot at Harry, just not in the way she was expecting.**

**I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up but I will return when I can.**


End file.
